


Inmortalidad de Marfil

by Nicole_Moon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicole_Moon/pseuds/Nicole_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En las altas y lejanas cordilleras que nunca nadie nombró, las leyes de supervivencia son el pan de cada día. Zillah y Sirio son quizá unos de los jóvenes cazadores más prometedores y habilidosos de los últimos tiempos, ¿pero tendrán los dos chicos interés en ello?</p><p>Desde pequeños solo han sabido que su estancia en la vida era mucho más que una cacería. También han sabido que nunca debían mencionar a nadie de su tribu lo que tanto les unía al otro.</p><p>Un boceto y la luna. Ese sería su fin y su comienzo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inmortalidad de Marfil

** **

**Sinopsis:** En las altas y lejanas cordilleras que nunca nadie nombró, las leyes de supervivencia son el pan de cada día. Zillah y Sirio son quizá unos de los jóvenes cazadores más prometedores y habilidosos de los últimos tiempos, ¿pero tendrán los dos chicos interés en ello?

Desde pequeños solo han sabido que su estancia en la vida era mucho más que una cacería. También han sabido que nunca debían mencionar a nadie de su tribu lo que tanto les unía al otro.

 _Un boceto y la luna._ Ese sería su fin y su comienzo.

 **Inmortalidad de marfil** es un relato corto que ronda las 50 páginas que narra la pequeña aventura de Zillah y Sirio, dos jóvenes guerreros de la naturaleza. Está dividido en cuatro fragmentos que publicaré, en principio, uno por semana. Podéis leerlo también en:

http://www.amor-yaoi.com/fanfic/viewstory.php?sid=161576#sthash.fhPlFAY7.dpbs

Ahora mismo estoy escribiendo el cuarto fragmento, así que queda poquito, y una vez terminado lo subiré en PDF en mi página web:

http://natsunolawliet.wix.com/nico-es

 **Observaciones:** Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son de mi propiedad.

 **Advertencias:** Este escrito tiene alguna escena sexualmente explícita y lenguaje adulto que podría ser considerado ofensivo por lo que no es recomendable para menos de edad. El contenido de esta obra es ficción. Los nombres, personajes, eventos existentes y situaciones son ficticios. Cualquier semejanza con personas reales, vivas o muertas, eventos o locales, es coincidencia y fruto de la imaginación del autor.

No está permitida la reproducción parcial o total de esta obra sin mi correspondiente permiso, pueden contactarme a través de mi página web ya mencionada más arriba.


	2. Primera parte: El reflejo de la luna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En las altas y lejanas cordilleras que nunca nadie nombró, las leyes de supervivencia son el pan de cada día. Zillah y Sirio son quizá unos de los jóvenes cazadores más prometedores y habilidosos de los últimos tiempos, ¿pero tendrán los dos chicos interés en ello?
> 
> Desde pequeños solo han sabido que su estancia en la vida era mucho más que una cacería. También han sabido que nunca debían mencionar a nadie de su tribu lo que tanto les unía al otro.
> 
> Un boceto y la luna. Ese sería su fin y su comienzo.

**Primera parte: El reflejo de la luna**

 

En una tierra del norte, más allá de las altas, nevadas cordilleras del páramo, más allá del ejército y el mercado pueblerino, donde el viento soplaba con su bufido glacial y mortífero mañana, tarde y noche también; donde las leyes de supervivencia eran firmes y sólidas como el hielo con el que se convivía cada día. Allí, en tierra de nadie, una tribu arcaica luchaba por agua y alimento arriesgando la vida. A diario.

En aquel lugar, no había campesinos, amas de casa o eruditos de las distintas artes ni ciencias, todos eran guerreros. Guerreros de la naturaleza, salvajes, diestros, rápidos, certeros. Intuitivos e implacables. Mujeres, hombres, ancianos y niños, sin excepción. Por desgracia, la estimación de vida era corta debido a las escabrosas condiciones climáticas. Algunos encontraban la muerte de mano de alguna bestia feroz o sepultados por violentos aludes de nieve, mientras que otros envejecían con rapidez y caían enfermos hasta el descanso eterno.

Zillah había sido un niño gamberro, siempre dispuesto a salir a la caza, ágil como una sombra en la oscuridad. Los mayores le tenían mucho aprecio y era el fruto del orgullo de sus padres, el príncipe viril de su hermana pequeña, Aina. Él y Sirio, uno de los otros pocos niños de la reducida tribu, eran uña y carne. Desde los siete años cuando empezaron a ser instruidos en distintas áreas de la caza fuera del poblado, nunca se habían separado. Instinto y fuerza, coraje y tenacidad, inteligencia, sigilo e intuición. Esas eran las principales premisas que debían tener en mente al salir a montaña descubierta, cara a cara con la tormenta y fieros colmillos.

Ahora ambos tenían veintipocos años y cuerpos más musculosos y entrenados. Aquella mañana habían salido y alejado del poblado sin avisar a nadie. Eran juguetones, les gustaba revolverse en la nieve, subir a los árboles y toparse con la muerte de sopetón para luego esquivarla entre risas traviesas, masculinas. Sirio era el más temerario de los dos, con su pelo y ojos negros resaltando como manchas en la piel pálida, disolviéndose en la noche cuando esta se derramaba sobre su mundo; Zillah en cambio, el más alto de los dos, era la calma y serenidad de una tarde de verano, su larga melena blanca caía como un manto de nieve sobre su amplia espalda y sus ojos azules emitían una luz vivaracha y cálida.

Iban en busca de la inmortalidad.

Atravesaron bosques, blandieron sus armas - cuchillas, navajas, espadas, flechas - hasta vislumbrar un resplandor blanquecino a lo lejos, tras metros de aglomeración de verticales pinos que rozaban las nubes. La noche se alzaba sobre ellos implacable, sumergiendo las tierras en lenguas de penumbras infinitas, siendo la luz lechosa de la luna y el resplandor pálido del estanque -era un estanque, comprendieron al acercarse- lo único que despuntaba.

―Es una luna ―dijo Sirio.

Zillah alzó una ceja.

―Es un lago, estanque, balsa, laguna. Tiene muchos nombres pero "luna" no es uno de ellos.

Sirio le atizó un guantazo en la cabeza y <<No seas gilipollas, tiene forma de luna creciente>>. Pero aquello no iba a quedar así, Zillah se lanzó contra su amigo, lo derribó y ambos rodaron sobre la nieve, hundiéndose, dejando la marca de que habían estado allí. Finalmente logró devolverle un golpe del que se sintió orgulloso y se puso en pie con expresión adusta. Sus ojos azules tenían un brillo burlón.

―Eres un abusón ―resopló Sirio desde el suelo, brazos y piernas abiertas, respiración agitada.

A Zillah se le atragantó su propia respiración al mirarlo desde arriba, así, expuesto, confiado, gamberro. Caliente.

―Ambos sabemos que sales ganando en cuanto a fuerza física, irónico si tenemos en cuenta que eres un tapón. ―Se cubrió la cara para defenderse del puñado de nieve que le fue arrojado―. No seas agresivo ―dijo e, incómodo, desvió la mirada de su cuerpo―. ¿Es aquí?

―Según el boceto que conseguimos debería serlo. ―Se puso en pie de un salto―. "La inmortalidad es un arma de doble filo, solo aquel que esté dispuesto a tomarla con pensamiento volátil y no conserve tesoro que merezca un mayor sacrificio es merecedor de buscarla junto al astro nocturno" ―citó―. ¿Tenemos algún tesoro?

Zillah se encogió de hombros.

―Vivimos en tierra de nadie, solo nos tenemos a nosotros mismos.

―Eso pensaba ―exclamó Sirio con socarronería.

Buscaban la inmortalidad y nada les detendría. ¿Pero qué era la inmortalidad? La inmortalidad iba en contra de todo lo que los mayores les habían inculcado y aún así, no serían Sirio y Zillah si no mandaran a tomar viento todo lo aprendido de vez en cuando.

Zillah vio como su amigo avanzaba directo al borde del lago y él lo siguió unos pasos por detrás. Era luna llena, tal y como especificaba tallado en el boceto en piedra que habían hallado en una recóndita cueva. Y medianoche. Una repentina fobia le recorrió la espina dorsal cuando Sirio metió la mano en el agua del lago, la agitó, agitándose su corto pelo negro con ella, y la luna justo encima de él adquirió una tonalidad violeta. Violeta enfermizo y ¿en qué momento la luna se había movido tan cerca de ellos, encima de Sirio? De súbito, Zillah notó que no estaban solos, algo o alguien les observaba al amparo de los árboles que flanqueaban el claro. Desde las tinieblas. No era solo un algo, eran muchos. Muchos pares de ojos amarillos.

<<Sirio>> pronunció su nombre pero ni un sonido fue emitido. Lo probó de nuevo, no funcionó. Se llevó las manos a la garganta, presa del pánico. No podía hablar. Intentó llegar a su amigo. Tenían que irse de allí ahora, ya, ahora mismo, ¡rápido! Las piernas no le respondían, clavadas en la nieve como imanes se negaban a obedecer las confusas órdenes de su cerebro. Entonces una sinfonía sacudió la quietud. Aullidos, eran aullidos. Aullidos por todas partes recitaban lo que parecía un mantra musical.

Sirio oyó los aullidos al momento pero estaba demasiado concentrado en el centro del estanque ―Ojos abiertos, extasiados― de donde una figura femenina emergía esbelta; rostro de estatua, mirada vacía, mirada de luna. Cuando habló fue como si todo a su alrededor le estuviese hablando, como si la misma brisa nocturna movilizara invisibles cuerdas vocales. Acariciadora, seductora.

―He aquí unos pequeños y apuestos intrusos en nuestro ritual de hoy.

¿Ritual? Un fuego ardía en su estómago y Sirio sintió la excitación justo en su paladar.

―Identifícate ―ordenó la mujer.

―Soy un habitante de la tierra de nadie, no tengo nombre. ―Hizo una reverencia mientras sonreía, engreído―. Puedes acuñar el nombre que más te plazca.

La expresión de la mujer se deformó en una sonrisa perversa. Susurró:

―Así lo haré, querido Sirio. ―El aludido se estremeció y la punzada de terror que sintió fue expresada mediante una carcajada animal. La mujer ensanchó su sonrisa―. ¿Me estabas buscando? Puedo verlo en tus ojos, tu espíritu se agita inocente como un duendecillo y tu corazón... ―Delicadamente, enarboló el dedo para señalarlo―...tu corazón se muestra ante mí aleteando tal cual aves, aquellas que tan asiduamente tus armas acechan.

―¿Quien eres? ―espetó, contrariado, mas sin perder la sonrisa.

―Eso depende de quién seas tú y de lo que busques. Yo puedo ser muchas cosas. ―Hablaba con un tono de voz que no debería ser audible por encima del coro de aullidos que les rodeaba y, sin embargo, su voz era lo más sólido en aquella noche loca―. Mis hijos me llaman madre. Otros, mundo y tierra, existencia, luna y... ―Hizo una pausa―, inmortalidad.

La palabra abofeteó a Sirio como el impacto de un meteorito abrasador. Destrucción masiva.

―Entonces si que andábamos tras tus pasos.

―¿Estábais? Yo solo te veo a ti, querido.

Repentinamente se vio sacudido por un temor desconocido. Se giró hacia atrás buscando a Zillah con la mirada y fue entonces que se percató de algo en lo que no había reparado hasta entonces. No podía ver nada, una humareda de vapor de nieve lo nublaba todo a su alrededor, creando una nube de polvo metálico aguijoneado por jirones de cellisca flotante, esponjosas formas que hacían desaparecer todo dejando a su alcance una miscelánea indistinguible.

―¿¡Dónde está?! ¿Que le has hecho? ―gritó, apremiado. Donde antes podía ver el lago y la extraña mujer ahora había sido inundado también por nebulosa invernal, eclipsando su visión. Una rabia se incendió como piedras flamígeras en su interior― ¡No se te ocurra hacerle daño! ¡Él quería lo mismo que yo!

El ambiente se carcajeó de él con gracia macabra y lo último que escuchó antes de ser absorbido por la oscuridad fue una frase, una única frase que erizó el vello de todo su cuerpo hasta que casi sintió como perforaba su piel.

<<El correrá una mejor suerte que la tuya, pues él no ha mancillado nuestra fuente>>.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

 

Se despertó con un alarido que podría haber roto sus cuerdas vocales. Sudaba, sudaba como un cerdo y tenía mucho calor. Sentía como si el aire que respiraba fuese pólvora en erosión. Había ajetreo a su lado, captó, y cuando consiguió enfocar y estabilizar su visión finalmente apreció que se trataba de su hermana pequeña, Aina, su padre y una chica joven, de su edad. Lina era su nombre si no recordaba mal.

―¿Donde estoy? ―preguntó, haciendo un esfuerzo por encasillar las empedradas paredes que rodaban como peonzas, doblándose y desdoblándose en intermitentes colores. Aquello no podía ser real. Se agarró la cabeza con fuerza.

―En tu habitación. ―El tono seco de su padre por poco le taladra el poco resuello del que presumía en tal estado―. Sin embargo, lo más adecuado puede que sea preguntarte dónde habéis estado.

Zillah parpadeó, confuso; Suspiró con placer cuando Lina depositó un paño de agua fría sobre su frente.

―Te ha bajado un poco la fiebre, pero aún no está bien ―le dijo la joven con suavidad.

Se permitió dejarse agasajar por el agradable contacto del frío mermando el fuego que en cualquier momento haría le haría hervir la cabeza. Luego abrió los ojos. Lina fue lo primero que acaparó su campo de visión.Tenía la nariz puntiaguda y los labios finos, sus ojos marrones eran cándidos y el largo cabello negro se hallaba recogido en una coleta alta. El cabello negro...

―¿Sirio? ―recordó, de pronto―. ¿Él está bien? ―Las expresiones de los tres se ensombrecieron al instante; Aina apartó la mirada y Zillah pensó que desfallecía y hubiera caído si no fuera porque estaba tumbado―. Padre...

―Hace tres días te encontramos a ti tirado a las afueras del poblado. La nieve casi había hecho de ti su alimento, pensamos que nos habías dejado pero sólo estabas inconsciente. Tienes suerte de que el borrascoso torrencial te ocultara de fieras bestias, Zillah. ―Hizo una pausa―. Sirio no ha aparecido. Si llega a la semana desaparecido tendremos que asumir que ha muerto ―sentenció y se levantó para salir de la casucha de piedra.

Aina se fue también, sollozando; Lina se quedó con él, haciéndole una compañía que no necesitaba ni quería. Zillah no dijo nada más ni cuando la chica se dirigió a él en más de una ocasión.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

 

Los cuatro días de margen restantes fueron como un lento, sinfín martirio. Extenuados, perezosos, Zillah los vivió sintiéndose incorpóreo. No lloró. No habló. No rió. No cazó. No hizo nada más que dejarse cuidar hasta que la fiebre desapareció y entonces sentarse en la línea limítrofe que separaba el poblado del cruento mundo animal. Se sentó ahí con su arco y su equipaje de cacería, cuero y tela, coraza de escamas, y esperó. Más de una vez trató de abrirse camino hacia el bosque, pero algunos hombres que vigilaban lo detenían en el acto y <<Aún estás débil, todos lo estamos buscando con afán. Ten paciencia.>> no eran palabras alentadoras. Su madre, hermana y Lina le traían comida de vez en cuando; su padre le observaba desde la distancia con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula tensa.

Había cinco máximas en su pequeño clan indígena.

Primera, cualquier miembro que pueda considerarse traidor a la tribu será ejecutado de inmediato.

Segunda, la tribu es un colectivo. Se lucha, caza y vive por todos y cada uno de los miembros, no hay disputas, no hay egoísmos ni rencillas violentas entre nosotros.

Tercera, si alguien desaparece por más de una semana sin noticia de su paradero se pondrá fin a la búsqueda y se le considerará muerto. Se celebrará un funeral en su honor al que todos deben asistir y quedará para siempre tallado en nuestra memoria.

Cuarta, todo hombre debe unirse a una mujer y procrear para así salvaguardar la supervivencia de la tribu. Asimismo, cada mujer debe unirse con un hombre.

Y quinta, la prioridad suprema es la perduración de la tribu, no la del individuo.

Cinco máximas que se proyectaban en la mente de Zillah una y otra y otra vez, sus creencias resquebrajándose, siendo mutiladas en una honda masacre de perdida mientras contemplaba, enmudecido, la fumarada que ascendía desde la hoguera hasta atravesar el atardecer. Una semana. Zillah pensó que los colores vivos del humo ―verde, dorado, turquesa, rojo y violeta― resultaban sardónicamente irónicos al compararlos con el cuadro malsano que los envolvía. Por un lado, un grupo selecto de guerreros danzaba alrededor de la hoguera, sus voces uniéndose y dando forma a una melodía primitiva que hablaba de luto, honor, valor y remembranza. En un lado, los más allegados o sinceros de corazón, lamentaban entre lágrimas la muerte de uno de los suyos liderados por la madre del susodicho, Petra, viuda desde hacía menos de cuatro años. Su llanto desgarró la noche durante todo lo que duró la ceremonia y siguió después de ella perforando el tenebroso valle inmisericorde; Zillah guardó la compostura, tieso y entero, al lado de su padre. Empero en su interior, no quedaban más que cristales rotos.


	3. Segunda parte: Lobos y el retorno de la constelación de Orión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En las altas y lejanas cordilleras que nunca nadie nombró, las leyes de supervivencia son el pan de cada día. Zillah y Sirio son quizá unos de los jóvenes cazadores más prometedores y habilidosos de los últimos tiempos, ¿pero tendrán los dos chicos interés en ello?
> 
> Desde pequeños solo han sabido que su estancia en la vida era mucho más que una cacería. También han sabido que nunca debían mencionar a nadie de su tribu lo que tanto les unía al otro.
> 
> Un boceto y la luna. Ese sería su fin y su comienzo.

** Segunda parte: Lobos y el retorno de la constelación de Orión **

_**Un mes más tarde...** _

El grupo de caza de aquella jornada estaba dispuesto y preparado para partir. Normalmente, había un día a la semana en el que se aventuraban más allá de los confines que frecuentaban. Lo nombraban: El día de la recolección. En el cual, como el mismo nombre indicaba, incrementaban sus víveres de almacén. No sería la primera vez que un repentino temporal les privaba de más de una jornada de caza, a veces hasta un mes completo, con lo que debían tener provisiones.

Zillah se acomodó el morral de cuero negro, impasible, mientras la cuadrilla conformada por doce personas, él inclusive, iniciaba su paso. Ya estaba completamente recuperado de la última vez, al menos en lo que a lo superficial se refería. Por dentro era otro cantar. Sin Sirio era otro cantar. Le echaba de menos, muchísimo, demasiado. Se sentía asfixiado y sabía que nunca jamás se iba a recuperar del golpe que suponía haber perdido a su mejor amigo. Su otra mitad en aquella tierra infértil. No trataba de aparentar lo contrario frente a nadie, guardaba silencio y se mostraba apático. Quizás sería mejor fingir, se dijo en un primer momento, pero no tardó en desecharlo por la imposibilidad de llevarlo a cabo. No tenía fuerzas. Ni para fingir.

Serpentearon durante horas altas hileras de troncos gráciles como alfileres, saltando de lado a lado, de branca en branca, el ruido de las botas hundiéndose en la nieve apenas violaba el silencio natural acolchado por el pobre sotobosque. Sus sentidos iban despiertos por inercia, como los de todos sus compañeros, atentos a cualquier cambio a su alrededor, ruido o movimiento, que les pusiera bajo alerta.

La primera oportunidad llegó cerca del mediodía y vino en forma de ciervos. Zillah, que prefería los trabajos limpios y certeros, tensó la cuerda de su arco y cada flecha que lanzó alcanzó un blanco que cayó con estrépito sobre la esponjoso y helada superfície.

―¡Vaya! Eso sí que es una gran hazaña ―aduló una de las mujeres de la cuadrilla; las dos Wakizashi o espadas cortas que manejaba incrustadas en las costillas de dos ciervos―. No has fallado ni uno, muchos de tus mayores pactarían con las divinidades por semejante manejo.

Zillah la ignoró. El tono entusiasta de la mujer le crispaba los nervios, el mundo no debería seguir girando como cuando _él_ aún estaba entre ellos.

―Déjalo, mujer ―intervino Paul, un hombre de mediana edad que parecía haber estado observando―, que el muchacho lo está pasando mal, necesita espacio.

Espacio. Mientras se alejaba Zillah pensó que si lo que necesitaba fuera algo tan sencillo como espacio no habría ningún problema. Unos últimos cuchicheos de los adultos le fueron audibles y <<Oh vamos, lo que necesita es que lo animen. Alguien muere cada tanto, está en nuestra sangre, somos guerreros>> decía la mujer a lo que Paul respondió <<Esos dos estaban muy unidos, siempre ellos, Zillah y Sirio. Bien sabido era por todos>>. Fue el último comentario desdeñoso de ella, el que le hizo apretar los puños y tensar la mandíbula: <<Demasiado unidos diría yo>>.

Y fue incontables horas después, con el sol decayendo en el horizonte cuando sucedió.

Zillah fue el primero en darse cuenta, luego unos aullidos fueron el primer aviso. Rápidas sombras correteando al amparo de las sinuosas sombras de los árboles, el segundo. De pronto todo el grupo se transformó en un hervidero caótico de gritos y advertencias <<¡Lobos, son los lobos!>>, <<¡Hay muchos!>>; Embestidas de un lado, cuchilladas, afiladas y letales espadas siendo blandidas.

Cambió su arco por una espada de largo alcance justo cuando una de las bestias se le echaba encima, y la atravesó por el estómago. A penas le dio tiempo a reaccionar antes de tener otro par de afilados caninos pendientes de él. El tamaño de los animales, que casi les doblaban el tamaño, resultaba sobrecogedor, aunque no para el alma indomable de Zillah. Tampoco lo hubiera sido para Sirio. Juntos eran alborotadores y hubieran disfrutado con ello. Garras, colmillos, frenesí. Locura. Se libró de los dos lobos con certeros movimientos para seguidamente saltar sobre otro que amenazaba a un compañero y clavarle la espada entre lo que debían ser los omóplatos.

El otro chico, de brillantes ojos marrones y armadura granate, se lo agradeció:

―Gracias, se nos ha echado encima una manada entera ―dijo―. ¡Y pedazo manada!

Zillah echó una mirada a la guerrillera que se llevaba a cabo. Cadáveres de lobos yacían por la nieve ahora manchada de carmín y, sin embargo, estos solo hacían que multiplicarse.

―¡Joder...! ―blasfemó el chico tras tener que agacharse para esquivar el salto de uno de sus atacantes―. Uh... este es peligroso.

<<Como si no lo fueran todos>>.

Sin variar un ápice su semblante taciturno, Zillah se puso en guardia, frente a frente con el lobo, grande y robusto. De un suave pelaje que hacía aguas de negro y blanco. Con un gruñido animal, la bestia se abalanzó contra él. El guerrero bien pudo haber agradecido a sus tan adiestrados como naturales reflejos, de no ser por la agudeza de estos hubiera sido degollado ahí mismo por la mortífera dentadura. Pero Zillah esquivó el golpe fatal y el lobo cayó sobre él, lo derribó y rodaron hundiéndose en el frío invernal. Forcejearon a manos y garras desnudas, su espada desperdigada en algún punto de la colina, mientras la distancia con el resto del grupo se hacía más y más notoria hasta que ambos cuerpos se estamparon estrepitosamente contra un recio tronco, que frenó su caída. Llevado por la adrenalina, Zillah ignoró un concentrado dolor sobre la pelvis, uno que identificado como un cruento zarpazo, y se puso en pie de un salto, alejándose del lobo. A unos metros de ellos, recortando la senda por la que habían rodado, se hallaba el abismo de un acantilado rocoso por el que no quiso imaginarse caer, y, al otro lado del acantilado, la montaña continuaba. Ilimitada.

El lobo rugió y lo miró. Sintiendo todas sus articulaciones en tensión, Zillah le devolvió la mirada, confuso. Los ojos negros del lobo parecían dos enormes agujeros negros, desconocidos y familiares al mismo tiempo. Una chispa de inteligencia, inusual en las bestias que moraban las inhóspitas cordilleras, destelló por un momento en las hondas pupilas.

Su corazón se agitó. Su boca se abrió y se cerró. Se acercó varios pasos sin dar crédito ante la atolondrada idea que comenzaba a tomar forma en su consciencia. El lobo rugió de nuevo y Zillah reculó hacia atrás.

―Eres tú. ―Probó a salvar un paso entre él y el animal, pero este enseñó los dientes en muda advertencia hasta que se le vislumbraron las rojas encías. Bárbaro, sanguinario. Con movimientos que no supusieran una amenaza, alzó las manos por encima de su cabeza en señal de paz―. No quiero hacerte daño, yo nunca... hazme una seña, algo, lo que sea, sé que eres tú ―susurró Zillah, un nudo en la gargante ante la falta de respuesta racional―. Lo siento, nunca quise que esto pasara. ¿Que ha...? No importa, ven, buscaremos una forma...

Realmente se había vuelto loco. Eso diría su yo cuerdo y reflexivo. Mas ese yo había sido relegado a un segundo plano en el momento en el que una intuición, una conexión diferente, especial, algo mucho más astral y fuera de todo raciocinio le dijo que ahí, frente a él, estaba Sirio. Su amigo.

―Sirio ―saboreó el nombre antes de fruncir el ceño ante el nuevo gruñido de la ¿bestia? ¿cómo había ocurrido aquello? Tenía que saber, tenían que hablar, ¿cómo iban a hablar? ¿qué diablos había pasado después de que él perdiese la consciencia aquella noche de luna llena?―. Sirio ―repitió.

De súbito las orejas del lobo se irguieron, firmes, en guardia, ya no lo miraba a él; Zillah decidió tomar su ejemplo y entonces lo oyó. Luego lo vio. Una avalancha atronadora de enormes bolas de pelo pasaron por su lado veloces como un rayo, sin reparar en él, incluso tuvo que apartarse con tal de evitar ser arrollado. "Sirio" aulló, y corrió tras ellos. Zillah lo vio alejarse y sintió como un pánico le acometió por dentro: se alejaba, se estaba alejando, la única pista, la única luz en la fúnebre pesadilla en la que se había convertido su vida. Se alejaba de él. Lo llamó pero su inconfundible pelaje ya era un conjunto indistinto entre los demás cuando saltaron, con asombrosa gracia y destreza inhumana, al otro lado del acantilado para perderse en lóbrega floresta en cuestión de segundos. Abandonando a Zillah y a su agitado corazón en un puño de hierro.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

 

Así como los días de caza habían sido declarados por antonomasia en la etapa menguante y creciente de la luna desde tiempos ancestrales, había un día en la que ningún guerrero debía aventurarse fuera de las protecciones del poblado. Especialmente de noche. Era el día en que la luna se alzaba en todo su apogeo, redonda, inmaculada como un rosa de marfil. Por eso siempre había un día al mes en el que el pueblo era más bullicioso que ningún otro, más gente, nada de trabajo. Las vacaciones de la tierra de nadie.

Sentado en una banca, sumido en en una maraña de intrincados pensamientos, Zillah se dedicaba a afilar una navaja dorada ataviado con gruesas capas de ropa. La gente iba paseando y saludando y él les devolvía el saludo distraído. Debían de ser pasadas las tres de la tarde cuando sintió como alguien tomaba asiento a su lado.

―¿Inmerso en haceres laborales el día sabático?

Zillah se encogió de hombros e hizo girar el arma frente a él, comprobando haberla dejado en perfecto estado. Los haces luminosos del astro cercenaron el reflejo de un rostro desmadejado en el encarnizado metal; de unos ojos, antaño fogosos, hoy extintos de luz. Se devolvió la mirada por una milésima de tiempo. Luego se giró hacia su padre, que a su vez le miraba.

―¿Hay algún motivo por el que hayas decidido sentarte aquí conmigo? ―preguntó.

Su progenitor chasqueó la lengua.

―Estás de muy malos humos últimamente. Siempre he intentado ser un padre cercano y no creo que deba haber un motivo para que un padre se siente a charlar con su hijo de vez en cuando.

―Pero lo hay ―apuntó Zillah.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos en el que se limitaron a ver el transitar apacible de algunos camaradas. Finalmente, el hombre mayor suspiró.

―Tienes que dejarlo ir, Zillah.

―Como no ―espetó, airado, sintiendo hervir la creciente furia que había estado mitigando hacia el adulto―. Has estado poniéndome mala cara los últimos... dos meses, siendo benévolo.

―Yo también he perdido amigos, sé lo que se siente ―trató de dialogar el hombre―. Pero no puedes simplemente hundirte. Ya no eres un crío.

―¿Nunca te ha dejado de molestar eso, verdad? ¿Te has parado a pensar en cuán nulo me hace sentir?

Su padre pareció aturdido por un momento.

―No comprendo ―atinó a decir.

―Mi comportamiento. Desde que hice mi paso a adulto de nuestra sociedad he sentido tu mirada clavada en la nuca a cada segundo, reprochándome mi comportamiento.

―Nunca he dejado de estar orgulloso de ti, Zillah. Eres un gran guerrero.

El joven sacudió la cabeza y su blanca y larga cabellera flotó en el aire como un tupida toga invernal.

―Mi amistad con Sirio. Nunca te has mostrado ufano ante ella, ¿siquiera has puesto de tu sudor con tal de tolerarla?

―No tengo ni he tenido ningún problema con que tengas amigos. Mucho menos si hablamos del esplendoroso Sirio, es el único que no supone un bache en tu progreso ―señaló su padre, armándose de paciencia― Lo único que me ha inquietado es que, en efecto, no os despegáis el uno del otro...

―Ya no tendrás esa preocupación ―cortó, inmisericorde.

Algo se retorció en la expresión de Zillah. Un dolor tácito, demasiado palpable como para ser pasado por alto, plasmado en la sequedad de su respuesta que hizo a su padre recapacitar.

―Lo siento, no quería decir eso.

―Tú nunca quieres decir nada, padre.

¿Que importancia guardaba si había o no había querido decir lo que había dicho? Como si no supiera de sobras por donde iban los tiros de su progenitor. Cabizbajo, entretenido en la textura visiblemente esponjosa de la nieve perfilando sus pies, Zillah se regodeó en su desgracia recordando lo acontecido el día anterior. El misterioso lobo.

―Es hora de asentar cabeza, hijo ―dictaminó, voz firme, voz que solo sonsacó una mordaz carcajada de la boca del más joven. Contrariado, el hombre advirtió―: Lo digo muy en serio, Zillah. Sabes las normas.

El aludido negó reiterada y pausadamente con la cabeza. Sonrisa burlona enmarcando sus afiladas facciones. Ya tardaba demasiado en llegar la charla. Con una resolución digna de los de su clase, se puso en pie dispuesto a darle la espalda a su padre y a abandonar aquella inadmisible encerrona.

―Olvídalo.

―Zillah.

―Olvidalo. Déjame. Vista tu verdadera preocupación... puedo ver lo que te importa la muerte de uno de tus camaradas.

No vio como un rictus furioso asomaba en el semblante antes pacífico de aquel que le concedió la vida, no obstante, el tono torvo con el que este pronunció la última frase fue lo suficientemente ilustrador.

―No se que es lo que se te pasa por ese infantil cerebro del que tanto haces gala. Me trae sin cuidado, pero el matrimonio es sagrado entre nuestra gente, y mi hijo no será la excepción. Ya has jugado suficiente, Zillah, es hora de que te conviertas en un hombre.

Suficiente. Ya había escuchado suficiente, que no jugado, y tenía cero ganas de prolongar aquella conversación que no llevaba a buen puerto, por lo que, con hombros tensos y pasos decididos, puso rumbo a cualquier sitio fuera de la vista de su padre. Aunque no contara con el desparpajo del que había hecho gala Sirio, Zillah era un gato libre. Un felino juguetón y transgresor. Aprisionar su voluntad no era la mejor de las ideas y todos sabían eso. Sin embargo, se notaba agitado, asustado y no pudo más que pensar, no sin cierto regocijo, en cómo su padre pondría el grito en el cielo si tuviera consciencia de los tórridos deseos que habían invadido sus sueños en el último año. Su amigo como co-protagonista.

El resto del día siguió más o menos el mismo patrón, un ir y venir de gente que nuestro héroe trató de sortear por todos los medios. A la hora de víspera de la cena, no obstante, tuvo que ceder y juntarse con el resto de la tribu en un pequeño cerco en el centro de pueblo que hacía su función de plaza. Básicamente era el lugar donde se reunían para las ocasiones especiales: grandes comidas, celebraciones, asambleas, matrimonios, etc. Intercambió algunas palabras con su hermana Aina y con algunos de sus compatriotas. Acabó con el estómago lleno gracias a su madre y a sus ademanes sobreprotectores, un sin fín de cogerle de la cara, mencionar lo delgado que estaba y embutirlo de alimentos. Vio a su padre pero como si no.

―No, mirad, esas tres ―Zillah enarboló un dedo y señaló al cielo ennegrecido tratando de que los dos críos sentados juntos a él identificaran a lo que se refería― De izquierda a derecha, son Alnitak, Alnilam y Mintaka. A quienes las conocen como el Cinturón de Orión, mientras que otros las nombran Las Tres Marias.

―Wow... Genial.

―Sí, ¡pero están muy lejos!

Ambos niños, de unos siete u ocho años, rebosaban asombro y una cándida curiosidad propia de la infancia que consiguió derretir a Zillah. Por eso, cuando se le habían acercado pidiendo que les hablara de las constelaciones, como solían hacer de vez en cuando, no se pudo negar. Estaban sentados en un largo muro de piedra, a un lado del cerco. Karel y Alexis botaban sobre sus traseros emocionados, pateando el aire con sus cortas piernas de delante hacia atrás.

Una sonrisa nostálgica se apoderó de su expresión al recordar como Sirio se lo pasaba en grande molestando a los dos chiquillos. Sirio y sus <<Malditos mocosos, ¡pero mira que son pesados, no nos dejarán en paz!>>, sus collejas y pleitos, sus quejas. Sus <<Odio a los críos>> que escondían un irremplazable cariño e inmenso corazón. Él nunca lo había dicho, pero los quería, y Karel y Alexis lo apreciaban también.

La pequeña mano sacudiendo su hombro le retrajo de sus cavilaciones al tiempo que acababa de hacerse una coleta alta para luego mirar a Karel, de pelo rubio y revoltoso y el más tranquilo de los dos.

―¿Y esa roja de ahí abajo? ―preguntó en niño, animado―. Ahí, entre las otras azules.

―Esa roja es el centro de la espada de Orión.

―¿La espada de Orión? ―exclamaron Karel y Alexis al unísono.

Zillah asintió.

―La roja y las otras azules que se alinean en vertical son la espada de Orión. Ese es el significado de Orión, Orión era un cazador muy importante, el que fundó nuestra tribu y aquella ―indicó el conjunto de estrellas― era su poderosa espada.

Se entretuvo poniéndoles al día de alguna que otra leyenda más a los menores, llevado por la morriña de un sentimiento, una vivencia que le pertenecía a él y a Sirio. Alrededor de ellos el banquete continuaba, pero la música era la de consumación de una fiesta ya por terminar, y en la plaza antes abarrotada por todos los individuos de la tribu, ahora se respiraba una corriente de amplitud y flojedad. Apartó la mirada de donde su hermana Aina se deshacía en coqueteos con un chaval de su edad y se encontró con la figura de una mujer adulta, acercándose hacia él con andares varoniles. Conforme se acercó, y el destello de las estrellas dispersó la oscuridad que ensombrecia su rostro, pudo constatar que tal y como había pensado no era otra sino Petra, la madre de Sirio.

La mujer portaba una tirante sonrisa en los labios, una que no le llegaba a los ojos, y el pelo azabache lo llevaba recogido en un moño mal hecho. Los ropajes raídos de piel de búfalo caían sobre su cuerpo ancho y fibrado creando dobleces sobre el pecho, en las curvas de las caderas y las hendiduras de las articulaciones.

―Zillah... ―llamó con un tono asombrosamente grave para una mujer―. ¿Te interrumpo?

Algo sorprendido, se apresuró a desmentir.

―Para nada. ―Y agregó hacia los niños―: Alexis, Karel, seguimos otro día. Tengo que hablar con la Señora Petra.

―¡Vaya rollo!

Alexis se quejó, para variar. Para variar también, fue Karel el que, pese a las protestas de su igual, lo arrastró lejos de ellos tras un cortés <<Nos vemos, Zillah>>.

―Son buenos chicos. Me recuerdan vagamente a vosotros dos cuando aún no levantábais demasiados palmos del suelo ―comentó Petra viéndolos marchar junto a sus padres. Él se limitó a contemplarlos un segundo, pensativo. Luego cabeceó en mudo asentimiento antes de ofrecerle asiento, a lo cual ella no se negó―. Perdona, no he podido evitar darme cuenta... ¿les hablabas acerca de las constelaciones?

Zillah alzó los ojos al cielo.

―Les explicaba el mito de Orión, Escorpio y alguno más. Nosotros... ―Vaciló―. Sirio y yo solíamos hacerlo de vez en cuando, nos sentábamos en algún rincón del poblado con los dos críos, a veces se sumaba Kaili, mal tercio para Alexis y Karel, y les contábamos diversas leyendas, mitos o simples fábulas.

―Cuesta de imaginaros a los dos. Aunque a él le encantaban los niños.

―Adoraba molestarlos ―puntualizó Zillah, sonriente―. Pero si, digamos que le agradaban bastante.

El silencio que se estableció entre ellos no fue incómodo ni tenso, tampoco apacible o agradable. Fue simple silencio. Un vacío espacio-temporal en el que ninguno creyó apropiado añadir nada, más allá de reunirse con sus propios pensamientos. No obstante, como todos los silencios, llegó un momento en el que se rompió.

―Supongo que ya lo sabrás, no puedo imaginarme a mi hijo sin habértelo comentado y jactado en el proceso ―dijo Petra―. Su nombre, Sirio, proviene de una constelación.

―Si no me lo mencionó cien veces no lo hizo ninguna.

―¿Te mostró cual era?

Los recuerdos de aquella noche hacía tres años le golpearon con la fuerza de un cañón, tan vívido, que casi creyó apreciar el olor a hierba mojada y rocío de aquella noche de inusual verano en las, por lo general, nevadas cordilleras. Retuvo un estúpido suspiro, que rebotó entre las paredes de su paladar con encanto, y le mostró la constelación en lo alto del firmamento.

―Justo allí, bajo esas más brillantes de la derecha, está la constelación de Canis Mayor, una de las estrellas de la cúspide es la de Sirio. Determina el punto del pecho del perro. ―Fue a añadir algo más pero calló al ver a Petra sonreír orgullosa.

―Un perro bravío y echado al frente.

Zillah notó el quiebre en la voz de la madre, pero, condescendiente, disimuló. A cambio, aseguró:

―Uno indomable.

No hablaron mucho más allá de ese peculiar intercambio de palabras. La conversación se centró en Sirio y ambos, tanto él como Petra, pudieron encontrar en el otro el consuelo de una balsa que es partícipe y conocedor del mismo dolor. No hubieron lágrimas ni pañuelos que las recogieran, solo frases dichas en susurros, silencios contundentes y, al despedirse poco antes de medianoche, un abierto <<Gracias>> de Petra que aguó los ojos de Zillah. La idea de referirse al suceso del día de la recolección vadeó las aguas revueltas de su mente, una esperanza que sabía que la mujer ansiaba con igual o más intensidad que él mismo. Pero no fue capaz. No cuando cualquier claridad resultaba tan efímera. Un lobo... ¿y que más? Solo hubiese conseguido llevar a la mujer a la histeria.

Debido a la cercana hora de plenitud de la luna y oscuridad en apogeo, en escasos minutos la gente se hubo adentrado en sus respectivas barracas de piedra y dejado atrás el soplido de una brisa glacial. Ni un alma por los alrededores. Zillah, consciente de que era el último en llegar a su hogar, caminó con sutileza procurando no llamar la atención de su familia. El silencio ya era ruidoso de por sí.

Una vez en su habitación se despojó de sus abrigos, ese día no era el habitual atuendo de cuero reforzado, y se quedó con una fina camisa de piel y pantalones largos lo bastante anchos y cómodos como para no quitarle el sueño. Otras cosas si se lo quitaban. Por ejemplo el aullido cavernoso que agujereó la noche como un colosal alfiler eléctrico y que le hizo enderezarse sobre la cama, como movido por un resorte, cuando ya alcanzaba el tercer sueño

Adormilado, Zillah se acercó a la pequeña ventana rectangular de su habitación. Daba a las afueras del poblado, por eso había esperado vislumbrar algo, pero la oscuridad era demasiado densa pese al despliegue luminoso de la luna. No podía ver más allá de unos pocos metros, no con el baño nocturno derramado por doquier. Esperó acodado junto al alféizar, nervioso, por otro aullido. Pero este no llegó.

Lobo. Aullido. Luna. Luna llena.

Abrió los ojos y si fuera otra persona no lo hubiera hecho. Pero como era Zillah, y Zillah sobrevolaba los reinados de la curiosidad, el gamberrismo y se catapultaba en el de la temeridad, no se lo pensó dos veces cuando salió de un salto al exterior; solo procurando abrigo y arco.

El frío caló en sus huesos con un dolor punzante a pesar del abrigo, y es que en las telas de la ropa de reposo no encontraba una distinguible cobija. Sigiloso como una sombra y con una visión nocturna bien entrenada, se deslizó a través de la penumbra mientras combatía el peso de sus fatigados párpados por el repentino despertar. La mirada de la luna perfilaba una senda refulgente sobre la nieve que atravesaba los muros del pueblo y se perdía más allá, en algún punto inconcreto de los altos abetos del bosque. Se dejó guiar por la luz, en un estado intermedio entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia difícil de catalogar.

Un nuevo aullido aguijoneó la noche. Apresuró los pasos hasta la linde del sotobosque, sintiendo que sus fornidas piernas desfallecerían en cualquier momento producto de la ansiedad. Otra vez se escuchó, ¿de donde venía?

Escudriñó el bosque sin decidirse a si adentrarse o no sería una buena idea. Sentía todo su cuerpo entumecido. Puso un esfuerzo extra por sosegar su desbocado corazón con pretensión de agudizar sus sentidos. Cerró los ojos y escuchó.

Se oía un sonido, algo no muy lejano. Pero por primera vez en ese rato, dudó de que fuesen aullidos en realidad. El primero lo había sido, de eso estaba seguro. ¿Y los demás?

Una voz. Era una voz.

―¡Zillah!

El repentino grito le alcanzó con el sobresalto del sol en días de lluvia, pegó un respingo momentáneo antes de enarbolar arco y flechas, y apuntar hacia las lujuriosas copas de los árboles más cercanos, de donde le había parecido que proviniera el llamado. Enarboló el arma, la tira tensada tal cual cuerda de arpa, preparada para disparar, mientras sus pupilas rotaban por cada rincón posible con una rapidez animal. Las sombras nocturnas jugaban deslizándose entre ramas y troncos, fundiéndose con ellos de forma que resultaba prácticamente imposible avistar a alguien que se parapetara detrás. Su pie izquierdo, flexionado, avanzó ligeramente sobre la nieve espumosa.

El ruido de algo pesado hundiéndose quebró la quietud y Zillah a penas tuvo tiempo de girarse y desviar la flecha que sus dedos, por inercia lanzaron sin vacilación. La afilada punta voló con un destello marfil a través de la noche y pasó a menos de un centímetro de distancia del semblante templado que, oculto por claroscuros, lo observaba. Su figura, recortada contra el marco de salvaje penumbra, se apreció apaciblemente relajada contra el grueso tronco de roble que crecía a sus espaldas.

Zillah, con un punzante dolor en el codo a raíz del raudo giro para desviar su tirada y con el corazón palpitando a mil bajo el tórax, intuyó una caída de pelo negro, azabache como la misma noche que los amparaba, enmarcando la pálida piel de un rostro de rasgos distinguidos y marcados pómulos.

―Casi te atravieso ―dijo; la saliva en su boca se sentía como granito al pronunciar cada palabra.

Una sonrisa torcida, impregnada en socarronería se dibujó en el rostro de la misteriosa figura cuando está avanzó unos pasos, acercándose.

―Ha pasado un tiempo, Zillah. Tu precisión con el arco se mantiene intacta.

Un hilo inapreciable rasgaba la blanca mejilla en un rastro carmesí, pero Zillah no reparó en ello, sino en los ojos que como orbes abismales le taladraron el alma.

Solo atinó a susurrar:

―Sirio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí acaba la segunda parte de este relato corto. ¿Que os parece? ¿Os gusta, no os gusta, críticas?  
> ¡Un saludo y gracias por leer! :)


	4. Tercera parte: Oasis de luna llena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En las altas y lejanas cordilleras que nunca nadie nombró, las leyes de supervivencia son el pan de cada día. Zillah y Sirio son quizá unos de los jóvenes cazadores más prometedores y habilidosos de los últimos tiempos, ¿pero tendrán los dos chicos interés en ello?
> 
> Desde pequeños solo han sabido que su estancia en la vida era mucho más que una cacería. También han sabido que nunca debían mencionar a nadie de su tribu lo que tanto les unía al otro.
> 
> Un boceto y la luna. Ese sería su fin y su comienzo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al final he decidido subir el tercer capítulo ya seguido, y ya para el último habrá que esperar un poco.
> 
> Espero que os guste, ¡gracias por leer!

** Tercera parte: Oasis de luna llena **

 

Una ráfaga de viento cimbró las desnudas, escuálidas brancas de algunos árboles, mientras las de otros rebosantes de oscuro follaje tiritaban ateridas por el frío. El cielo era inexistente en sus ropajes de luto, se cernía sobre las dos esbeltas figuras que, desguarnecidas, se hallaban clavadas en la nieve como si fueran dos espantapájaros.

Apretó el agarre sobre el arco sintiendo que en cualquier momento se le escurriría a causa del frío sudor que le estaba acometiendo. Sus piernas, aún sosteniéndole, amenazaban con desfallecer y perder resorte bajo su peso. Miró al hombre frente a él que le devolvía la mirada con los brazos cruzados.

No sabía lo correcto a decir en esos momentos. ¿Como saberlo? Sólo podía intuir lo que le dictaba la necesidad.

―¿Donde has estado? ―preguntó, al fin.

―Vagando por las altas cumbres.

Zillah frunció el ceño ante la ambigua respuesta del otro hombre que, pese a no pillarle desprevenido dada su intrínseca personalidad juguetona, en tal situación no hacía más que erizar sus nervios.

―¿Por las cumbres abismales de la muerte? ―retrucó.

Sirio arrancó a reír con una carcajada perruna, indómita como aquellas que acostumbraba a soltar cuando juntos hacían alguna travesura, o cuando chinchaba la, por lo general, sosegada personalidad de Zillah; también como las que liberaba otros días en los que escalaban el árbol milenario que se atrincheraba tras la rocosa cueva de Derbith ―a cientos de pies del poblado―, desde donde se podían contemplar las infinitas cordilleras. Una risa que, aunque familiar, sonó más agresiva y bárbara de lo usual.

―Todos creen eso. Hace meses que se celebró tu funeral ―insistió Zillah.

Sirio paró de reír agarrándose el estómago con los brazos y sacudió la cabeza.

―Nomás faltaría, la leyes sabiamente lo pactan ―dijo, risueño―. ¡Una semana!

―No has respondido a mi pregunta.

―¿En serio?

―Tu respuesta no es de mi gusto al menos, Sirio ―degustó el sabor de su nombre en su boca, recreándose en él a la par que avanzaba uno, dos y tres pasos alrededor del desaparecido. Lo examinó con una mirada evaluadora. Su cuerpo fibrado se intuía por los huecos en los que la roída ropa había sido hecha jirones, rajada por el torso, la espalda y el cuello en una rastra de tajos dispares; una de las mangas había sido extirpada y la otra, junto a los pantalones, estaban igual de maltratados que el resto de la camiseta. Pero lo que más inquietó al hombre de cabellera blanca fue que no había ni rastro de su armadura―. Por nuestra voluntad... ¿te has metido en una pelea con un centenar de osos?

Posicionándose tras su espalda tocó con sus dedos largos una profunda y reseca herida que se adivinaba cruzando la espalda de Sirio, bajo los omóplatos, resultaba rugosa al tacto y Zillah se estremeció.

―Debes de estar congelado ―dijo, y lo rodeó por un lado para poder mirarle de frente, sus dedos índice y corazón aún reposando sobre la cicatriz.

Las orbes como obsidianas brillaron en la oscuridad tras el flequillo desigual y algo más largo de lo que lo había sido antes.

―Ya no siento frío. Estoy muerto ―susurró con una voz de hielo.

Zillah lo contempló paralizado, sin parpadear. El rumor intranquilo de algunos roedores al corretear se hizo presente así como el ulular puntual de las aves nocturnas. Olía a rocío y a vapor de agua, a melancólica añoranza y un poco a soledad, también. Aparentemente curioso ante la falta de reacción, Sirio ladeó la cabeza un tanto dejando totalmente al descubierto sus ojos negros antes de hablar.

―Esperaba lágrimas de cachorro anegando tus ojos, pero ya que te parece no afectar mi presunta muerte me conformaré con lágrimas de cocodrilo. ―Balanceó uno de los brazos que caían muertos a lo largo de su anatomía e hizo una referencia a la nieve―. Si no eres bueno en ello te echo un puñado del níveo manto, seguro que lagrimeas sin demasiados esfuerzos.

Entonces, en un visto y no visto, Zillah le estrujó del moflete sin misericordia al mismo tiempo que, ayudado de su propio cuerpo, le empujaba metros hacia atrás hasta acorralarlo contra uno de los miles de robustos troncos que crecían cuales atalayas silvestres. El otro hombre gimoteó doliente y sorprendido, pero no trató de zafarse del opresor agarre. Sus miradas se encontraron cerca, muy cerca, y ambos contuvieron la respiración al unísono, como si estuvieran conectados igual que piezas de un mismo mecanismo.

Con los labios trepidantes por la baja temperatura, Zillah, que era el más alto y delgado de los dos, recorrió el brazo de Sirio con la mano que descansaba contra la madera, subió en un roce prácticamente invisible sobrevolando el hombro y el hueco del cuello hasta que atenazó la mejilla desocupada.

―Hacía tiempo que no te hacía esto.

―Nunca lo hiciste de esta forma, con tanta mala leche ―señaló el más bajo en un hilo de voz―. Me las vas a dejar rojas.

El vaho exudado de la boca entreabierta de Sirio al hablar golpeó como la miel del pecado contra sus labios. Zillah entornó los párpados, turbado por un anhelo que llevaba tiempo carcomiéndole las entrañas y que ahora, en ese momento tras haber creído que nunca volvería a verlo, tras haber sentido en sus carnes el horror de haberlo perdido para siempre, cobraba más fuerza que nunca.

Un ruido que alarmó a Zillah se escuchó a lo lejos procedente de la zona en la que las reducidas casuchas del poblado se alzaban robustas contra la intemperie. Quiso imponer distancia retrocediendo un paso. Viró la vista lo justo para percibir una tenue iluminación cálida a través de la noche.

―Zillah...

Volteó de nuevo hacia su amigo justo a tiempo para sentir como la mano fría le tomaba suavemente del mentón y le arrastraba en su dirección, conduciéndole hasta que sus bocas se unieron en un beso joven e inexperto. Al principio fue un simple contacto de labios. Luego este fue cobrando fuerza, pasión y deleite. Acallando en un muy remoto paradero de su conciencia cualquier atisbo de raciocinio, Zillah apresó el cuerpo de su amigo contra el resistente arbusto notando como la lengua se insinuaba desde la boca ajena. Sin detenerse a pensar, abrió la propia y le permitió la entrada; un sabor a hierba mentolada y a metal inundó su paladar mientras que un olor a fresco relente nocturno le acusó el olfato. Después de unos segundos de honesta entrega, Sirio cortó el beso con una retahíla de breves y rápidos mimos que fueron desperdigados por toda su cara hasta acabar en su cuello, donde le mordió con tierno delirio. Zillah jadeó sensitivo como un crío y, cuando al apretarse más contra él sintió una protuberancia clavándose en su pierna, oyó a un agitado Sirio maldecir entre dientes antes de arremeter de nuevo.

―Espera, detente... ¡Basta! ―exclamó Zillah sin alzar demasiado el volumen. Enderezó la cabeza y echó un vistazo sobre su hombro―. Hay alguien despierto en el poblado.

Sirio enarcó una gruesa ceja.

―¿Y te piensas que nos van a intuir a la distancia a la que estamos y con esta oscuridad? ―dijo―. ¿Debo recordarte que día es hoy? Nadie en esa supersticiosa tribu tiene el arrojo ni la osadía necesaria para aventurarse lejos de su madriguera esta noche, cuando la esfera astral despierta.

El guerrero lo miró de soslayo sin dejar de prestar atención al diluído resplandor del hachón que alguien debía haber prendido.

―Los subestimas, Sirio.

El aludido chasqueó la lengua disconforme y una sonrisa tunante estiró sus labios.

―Sin embargo aquí estás tú, continuando con nuestro legado de imprudencias ―dijo.

Una negativa en forma de cabeceo fue la respuesta del otro cuyo pelo se agitó como filosas briznas de hierba alta.

―Tu legado, el mérito es todo tuyo ―puntualizó Zillah―. Yo solo soy tu escudero, no fuera que te metieras en líos demasiado... ―Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y lo último fue menos que un inaudible murmullo―...peliagudos.

La pesadumbre abrumó su mirada cian, ensombreciendo su expresión que no tardó en albergar conatos de un cruento arrepentimiento. Arrepentimiento por lo que había sucedido hacía ya unas cuantas lunas, por los acontecimientos que vertiginosos arrollaron sus vidas y que ni él ni su compatriota supieron predecir. Pero más que nada, arrepentimiento por haberse dejado consumir por la impotencia y los mandatos de su padre y de su pequeña comunidad, a raíz de los cuales abandonó a Sirio a su suerte en lugar de ir tras él.

Un suave contacto en su barbilla le impulsó la cabizbaja vista hacia arriba; el viento helado bailoteó a su alrededor como los tañidos de un campanario balsámico cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sirio, que eran negros, muy negros.

―¿Qué crees que haces? ―demandó Sirio, para su sorpresa.

Zillah se desasió del agarre con brusquedad rehuyendo de su mirada. Sirio le volvió a tomar del mentón.

―Zillah, escúchame, por favor. ―Habló con un tono extraño, inusual en él―. No te culpes. No se te ocurra culparte por nada, ¿me oyes? Lo que pasó simplemente...

―¿Cuando dices "lo que pasó" a qué te refieres? Porque yo aún sigo ignorándolo ―interrumpió Zillah aséptico.

Sirio resopló y sacudió la cabeza y con ella sus cabellos azabache.

―Pasara lo que pasara, tú no te debes achacar nada a tu conciencia. Ambos somos lo bastante adultos y maduros como para ser responsables de nuestras propias acciones, yo a veces no parezco muy maduro, es verdad, siempre me lo echas en cara, ¿vale? Como un crío, como un cachorro, lo sé. ―Meneó la mano libre dándose cuenta de que se estaba yendo por las ramas―. Lo que quiero decir es que si nos metimos en asuntos peliagudos, como tu dices, fue por nuestra propia decisión. Tuya ―murmuró― y mía.

Sus caras se encontraban a menos de un palmo de distancia en aquella extraña y tediosa atmósfera que había quedado sostenida en el aire. Las respiraciones de sendos guerreros, al igual que los ojos, engarzándose entre ellas como si fueran enredaderas y una lechuza ululó por encima, perdida entre el follaje de algún árbol perenne. Zillah no varió ni un ápice de su semblante impasible, retirándose al instante en que Sirio, impaciente como un perro malcriado ante su falta de respuesta, trató de mordisquearle el labio.

―No hagas eso.

―¿Por qué? Si te encanta.

Puso cara de cachorro apaleado provocando que Zillah sintiera ganas de tirarle de nuevo de los mofletes y soltarle un guantazo por idiota para, seguidamente, dejarse guiar por esa química tan pura como arrebatadora que le hacía querer poseer aquella boca roja y jugosa antes de perderse en zonas más íntimas y prohibidas. Pero no lo hizo. En su lugar dio media vuelta comenzando a caminar hacia el poblado, la idea de que las cosas no estaban bien en absoluto y de que Sirio no se merecía ser el único en haber sido castigado pululaban por su mente en una macabra letanía de risas bellacas.

Oyó el <<¡Hey, espera!>> de su amigo que al no recibir signo alguno de haber sido advertido masculló uno de sus típicos <<Maldito estirado, te voy a morder el culo cuando te pille>>, de mal gusto. Sin hacer ningún ademán de frenar su ida, no pudo evitar que el calor le abrasara las mejillas ante la insinuación, familiar, común, pintoresca, que aún así dio vida a un mariposeo en su bajo vientre al recordar que ya no eran simples bromas entre machos viriles, frases dichas sin pensar y exentas de segundas intenciones.

Ahora parecía que todo había cambiado, para bien y para mal.

Cuando hubieron descendido la cumbre que zigzagueaba atravesando los rocosos montículos nevados desde el bosque hasta el poblado, silenciosos como sombras mientras eludían cualquier posible tropezón con algún deambulante, Sirio, pensativo, hizo rotar entre sus dedos la ligera y precisa saeta que Zillah antes le había arrojado. Zillah iba delante, pegado a la pared de uno de los hogares de adobe rojo. La luna todavía se alzaba redonda sobre ellos, magnánima. El cándido alumbrar de una antorcha los hizo detenerse al borde del recodo de una callejuela.

―Hay alguien ahí ―susurró Zillah, apurando un rápido vistazo por el borde.

Sirio se acuclilló a un lado de sus rodillas para avistar algo entre la negrura noche.

―Es el Lechuzo. ―Rió entre dientes en voz baja, aparentemente divertido―. Joder, es que mira que tiene tela, entre lo huraño y lo amargado y que no sabe meneársela solo no me extraña que se le escape el sueño.

Zillah elevó la comisura de los labios en una sonrisa de lado.

―Siempre está en los sitios más contraproducentes ―afirmó―. ¿Y el alboroto que causaron Karel y Alexis cuando el muy mentecato se apostilló junto a sus casas de madrugada acompañado de un fuego y un asado?

―¿Asado? ¿Bromeas? ¡Eso apestaba! ―Se lamentó Sirio arrugando la nariz ante el desagradable recuerdo. Con una rótula hincada en la nieve, se revolvió un poco provocando con sus cabellos un cosquilleo en la mano de Zillah que descansaba junto a su cadera―. Me cago en la puta, yo te juro que me juego el pescuezo a que se alivió aquella noche oteando por las ventanas de los desgraciados criajos.

―Eres un asqueroso, tío ―dijo Zillah.

Ofuscado ante el adjetivo, le pellizcó con los dedos nervudos el mellizo derecho en son de venganza, sonsacándole una aguda exclamación quejumbrosa. Burlón, se llevó un dedo a los labios instándole a ser silencioso y no propiciar algarabía que los llevara a ser pescados _infraganti._

Zillah frunció el entrecejo, contrariado, pareció que iba a atizarle un buen coscorrón pero entonces un estruendo les alertó.

―¿Quién anda ahí?

La áspera cuestión fue dicha con una voz gangosa y deteriorada, unos marcados pasos les advirtieron de que el hombre se había movido de su sitio con pretensión de encontrar la presencia que creía haber percibido. Su grito podría haber despertado a los cohabitantes del lugar pero el silencio no tuvo más irregularidades que denotasen dicho despertar. Sirio hizo un guiño de ojos para, seguidamente, con manos fibradas y brazos todavía más fibrados, agarrarse del alféizar del ventanuco más próximo antes de impulsarse sobre los pies para encaramarse fácil y diestramente. Hizo una seña a Zillah que lo siguió tras aflorar un suspiro que no consiguió ocultar del todo la incipiente sonrisa. Treparon hasta el frágil tejado que mugió vagamente bajo su peso. Cuidadosamente, se deslizaron a través de la cubierta a la vez que oteaban de vez en cuando los pasos del Lechuzo, yendo de lado a lado con parsimonia y un semblante misántropo deformando sus ya de por sí no especialmente agraciados rasgos, donde unos ojos pequeños como los de una rata escudriñaban las sombras cual carcelero.

Bajaron por el lado contrario al que se hallaban. Al tocar suelo firme, Sirio se llevó una mano a la boca ahogando una revoltosa risotada, se agachó y acumuló nieve en un puñado que apiló entre las manos desnudas hasta crear una bola irregular y amorfa. Zillah, aparentemente apático, elevó un delineada ceja en un arco perfecto; ante la sonrisilla malévola y el destello guasón en los ojos negros, puso los suyos propios en blanco y <<Eres peor que un crío>>, dijo.

Se lo debió tomar como un cumplido porque, sin hacer aspavientos y con una pericia brillante, se asomó, medio agachado, por una de las esquinas de las sólidas paredes y, nada más ver la cabeza del Lechuzo despuntar a lo lejos con un rictus huraño y una mirada encendida, lanzó la bola con fuerza.

Zillah solo lo vio agitar el brazo, la bola salir volando y luego el exabrupto sobresaltado del bárbaro al estallar la nieve en <<Toda la coronilla, macho, fabuloso>> según las palabras de Sirio, entrecortadas mientras corrían tratando de pasar desapercibidos hasta la casa del primero.  
―¡Cuando te pille te voy a desollar el pescuezo, infeliz! ¡―Los gritos airados del hombre se perdieron en la lejanía despertando, probablemente, a alguna que otra persona―. ¡Dónde te voy a meter las bolitas cuando descubra quien eres...!

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

 

Con una última mirada a la puerta cerrada al final del oscuro y estrecho corredor para asegurarse de que sus padres continuaban inalterables y dormidos, Zillah tiró del pomo suavemente hasta que él y Sirio quedaron encerrados en la exigua alcoba; aún se preguntaba por qué se arriesgaba a llevarlo a su casa. El haz de luz que se filtraba por la enjuta ventana, más que iluminar, creaba un relieve de sombras plateadas sobre la cama y parte del suelo. Era notable el cambio de temperatura que las gruesas paredes de piedra acogían en la vivienda pero no por eso dejaba de ser frío ni de sentirse la humedad cortante del clima invernal erizando el vello corporal.

Cuando Sirio se apoltronó en el colchón la luz jugueteó sobre sus facciones finas y su pelo oscuro.

―¿No te preocupa que despertemos a tus padres?

La repentina pregunta, apenas murmurada, desvinculó al peliblanco de su profuso escrutinio sobre la anatomía de Sirio. Con pasos pausados se acercó a él y se sentó en una esquina de la cama.

―No tenemos porque ser escandalosos.

―Oh... Eso depende de cuánto control tengas sobre ti mismo ―dijo Sirio vacilón, provocando un rubor candente en su compañero. Soltó una carcajada―. No te recordaba tan virginal cuando hablábamos de chicas.

―Shh... ―chistó Zillah―. ¿Quieres callarte y no hacer ruido? ―Se masajeó las sienes con paciencia al ver cómo, con total pasotismo, Sirio se pasaba los brazos por detrás de la cabeza y estiraba sus piernas sobre su regazo; una mueca de falsa inocencia en su rostro. Un poco intimidado ante semejante descaro, y sintiendo que los nervios y el deseo se reavivaron en su interior, decidió tomar la ofensiva―. Te vi en la montaña.

―¿En serio? Creí que estaba soñando cuando casi me perforas con tu flecha.

Zillah arrugó los labios, contrariado ante lo poco que ponía de su parte el otro.

―Que gracioso es el hombretón. ―Se cachondeó al tiempo que le golpeaba el hombro, pero sus ojos eran puro hielo escarchado, unos ojos que no admitían broma alguna.

―¡Ah...! ¿Quieres dejar de maltratarme?

―¿Quieres dejar de ser un imbécil? ―retrucó, no permitiéndose amilanarse ante el falso puchero herido de Sirio que juntó las manos en una pose de plegaria.

―Prometo intentar ser menos imbécil.

El tiempo transcurría a una velocidad anormal, como si lo hubieran embotellado al vacío y le supusiera un terrible esfuerzo seguir avanzando. Era irreal, fantasmal, igual que la figura de Sirio en medio de la penumbra acechado por las sombras del mundo nocturno. Se habían quedado en silencio, segundos, minutos, ni siquiera importaba cuando la presencia del otro resultaba un analgésico temporal para sus problemas.

Pero no podía durar para siempre.

―Me tengo que marchar antes de que amanezca, Zillah.

Su voz ya no destilaba gracia ni diversión ni infantil entretenimiento, ya no era un pitorreo ligero de quien se cree el dueño de toda su vida; pasado, presente y futuro. Ahora había algo más, una seriedad insólita en él tamizada con lo que Zillah creyó identificar como una melancólica pesadumbre. Tenía la vista perdida en las móviles tinieblas del mundo salvaje.

¿A donde tenía que marcharse? ¿Acaso no era este su hogar? <<No>> dijo una voz en su interior, maliciosa, <<Ha dejado de ser uno de los nuestros>>. Y a pesar de saberlo, se negaba a aceptarlo, no hasta escucharlo de sus propios labios.

―El lobo de la montaña, aquel con el que batallé...

―Era yo.

―¿Cómo?

Sirio permaneció en silencio unos instantes.

―Jugamos con lo que no debíamos ―dijo, por fin―. ¿Recuerdas el boceto? Claro que lo recuerdas. Aquel boceto que encontramos en la cueva del este, junto al dibujo del mapa y al acertijo dirigido a aquellas mentes codiciosas que ansiaran la inmortalidad, todo eso ―Hizo una pausa― perteneció a un antiguo hechicero.

Boquiabierto y ligeramente escéptico, Zillah contempló cómo su amigo reía con una risa carente de alegría sacudiendo la cabeza repetidamente.

―Por nuestra voluntad... ¡Aún padeciéndolo me es imposible no encontrarlo absurdo!

―Frena un minuto. ¿Un hechicero? ¿Te refieres a un mago con magia que al agitar una varita es capaz de invocar a los elementos? ¿A un mago de esos que vuelan en escobas cuando cae la noche? ―En algún momento su brazo había cobrado vida propia y le había tomado de la nuca a Sirio, se había aproximado por inercia y sus ojos azules se habían clavado fijamente en los oscuros del otro, instándole a responder―. ¿A semejante calamidad te refieres?

Sirio le devolvió la mirada sin parpadear. Tras un breve suspiro, ladeó la cabeza.

―¿Acaso importa si volaba en escoba, en vaca o si quizás simplemente se desplazaba por tierra como todo humilde humano? ―Apartó la mano de Zillah de su nuca y la retuvo entre en su propia mano con suavidad, suspendida en el aire. Luego pareció vacilar antes de continuar―: Escucha, comprendo que es difícil de creer, y sobre todo de asimilar, pero ojalá la existencia del mago fuese nuestro mayor problema.

Zillah hizo ademán de ir a preguntar algo pero el otro le atajó con una disminución de la distancia que los separaba, dejando sus bocas muy juntas, demasiado juntas. Tanto que Zillah creyó que el corazón se le subiría a la garganta para luego asfixiarlo.

―El hechicero, por muy hechicero que fuera, terminó siendo una víctima más de esta historia. ―Y agregó―: Igual que yo.

El hálito que Sirio expulsaba al hablar caía directamente sobre sus labios sensibilizados como si fuera una maldición, y estaba haciendo estragos en la entereza que Zillah tanto deseaba mantener. Que tanto odiaba perder.

―¿Tú una víctima? ―retrucó en apenas un hilo de voz.

Sirio sonrió y la distancia que los separaba era para entonces tan mediocre que Zillah casi creyó percibir el movimiento de la sonrisa cosquillearle como una pluma por su mejilla. Los ojos de su amigo eran dos lunas de carbón perforando su alma, robándosela para no devolverla nunca jamás.

―Estoy muerto. ―Le cogió la otra mano y la colocó ahuecando su propio moflete―. Estoy helado. Soy una sombra de lo que solía ser y, en cuanto acabe esta noche, la del ojo abierto de la luna, seré una fiera, sin recuerdos, sin emociones humanas, sin deseos más allá de los de devorar al ciervo de turno o al cazador desafortunado con el que tropiecen mis pezuñas. No más deseos además de aullar a la jodida luna o correr sobre mis patas para revolcarme en la nieve como tantas veces hicimos juntos, tú y yo. No más deseos sino los básicos de los seres vivos, por lo que...―Zillah lo notó contener el aliento, sus pestañas cayeron un segundo antes de volver a abrirse para así agitar de nuevo su mundo con su mirada llameante―. ¿Qué pasará con mi más ardoroso anhelo? ¿Qué pasará con mi deseo de corromperte como nunca lo he hecho para luego amarte como nunca ―Su boca se acercó al oído de Zillah― nos ―Y su voz se tornó grave― permitirían?

Un estremecimiento cruzó como un tifón por cada una de sus vértebras al asimilar su cerebro las palabras que Sirio acababa de pronunciar. La alcoba pareció estremecerse con él, como si entendiera y compartiera el sentir de su dueño. Luego, sin dar pie a que el tiempo continuara avanzando vanamente, Zillah volteó la cabeza lo justo para que sus labios encajasen con los de Sirio, que lo recibió con la boca abierta y el alma en erupción.

Durante incontables minutos sendas bocas danzaron una sobre la otra, a ratos con frenesí, a ratos con dulzura y parsimonia. Zillah se dejó arrollar por ese sabor mentolado y a acero que los labios de Sirio dejaban sobre los suyos; por el ritmo de su corazón acelerado cuando el pelinegro cambió los roles y lo empujó contra la cama para subirse luego encima de él.

―Es una pena que esté todo tan oscuro ―susurró en el oído de Zillah mientras, con su mano derecha, acariciaba uno de sus pezones bajo la ropa del pijama―. Tu sonrojo se apreciaría mucho mejor con algo más de luz.

Zillah quiso protestar, pero fue más como un jadeo. Sirio rió suavemente antes de morderle el cuello con tal de sonsacarle más de aquellos celestiales sonidos. O infernales. Sus cuerpos se pegaban, trataban de juntarse más y más, como si quisieran ser uno solo. Pronto, entre besos, mordiscos y lametones que arrancaron más de un quedo gemido, Sirio se había deshecho de toda su ropa ―la cual había encontrado su lugar en algún rincón del cuarto― y trataba de quitarle a Zillah la última prenda. Tiró del borde de los calzoncillos y se relamió los labios al ver el miembro de su amigo asomar, rígido.

―Ah... ah... ―Zillah apenas podía hilvanar una frase coherente, su respiración estaba agitada, loca, loca como él mismo ante todas esas atenciones que su cuerpo estaba recibiendo― ¿Vas a... ah... quedarte mirando toda la noche?

―No es mala idea ―susurró, dejando caer su aliento sobre la punta del pene de Zillah, provocando que este arqueara la espalda ligeramente.

―Tú... ―advirtió.

―Shh, no te pongas agresivo. ―Sirio le deslizó un dedo por la ingle, rozando el vello púbico, que le mandó temblores por las piernas―. Nadie en su sano juicio se limitaría a mirar teniéndote así.

Con acierto, Zillah medio enderezó la cabeza queriendo añadir que, de hecho, él no estaba en su sano juicio. Pero entonces vio las pupilas de Sirio dilatadas, indistintas del iris de sus ojos, iridiscentes con un deseo visceral justo antes coger su pene y metérselo en la boca de golpe. Zillah no puedo evitar el ronco gemido que nació en su garganta al sentir aquella cálida cavidad envolverle y succionarle con rapidez, con fuerza, sin darle tregua. Tuvo que morderse el labio hasta el punto de hacerlo sangrar para no hacer demasiado ruido.

―Parece que alguien se ha vuelto escandaloso ―se burló Sirio, dejando a un lado su labor―. Zilly, te recuerdo que no podemos hacer ruido, tus padres...

―Cállate, imbécil ―cortó el otro con sequedad. Tomó varias bocanadas de aire intentando regularizar su respiración e ignorando la carcajada silenciosa de su amigo. Luego se elevó sobre su codo para mirarle a los ojos― ¿Por qué paras?

Para su regocijo, su pregunta hizo a Sirio abrir los ojos sorprendido y silbar.

―Si que te has vuelto mandón.

―Entonces no desobedezcas ―ordenó Zillah, al tiempo que tomaba a Sirio del cuello y, con una sonrisa ladeada, lo tiraba contra él volviendo a iniciar una ronda de besos, restregándose ambos, sintiendo sus duros abdominales, el sudor corporal de los dos mezclado, sus jadeos en la boca del otro, mientras embestían con sus penes ya goteantes juntos.

Zillah no pudo resistir la tentación de envolver el miembro de su amigo con su mano y comenzar a masturbarle. Un gemido le llegó al oído a la vez que un algo tiró de sus cabellos largos.

―Silencio y cuidado con el género, Siri ―se quejó, burlón.

―Eres un puto lobo... mm... vestido de cordero ―jadeó el pelinegro―. Ya basta de juegos, entonces.

Sin previo aviso se deshizo del contacto de un sorprendido Zillah que solo atinó a mirar como su amigo se lamía los dedos para luego metérselos en su propio trasero, entre quedos gemidos. Por un momento, pensó si eso no sería antihigiénico, pero no tardó en desechar el pensamiento ante las vistas de las que gozaban sus ojos. A Sirio. Su amigo Sirio de toda la vida. Con los dedos metidos en el recto y los ojos cerrados en una expresión de éxtasis. Tragó saliva, repentinamente más excitado de lo que ya de por sí estaba.

Después de ello todo transcurrió en una nebulosa de fruición y sentimientos a flor de piel. Especialmente cuando llegó el momento en el que Zillah hundió su miembro dentro de Sirio, y este emitió un sonido quejumbroso difícil de escuchar en él en cualquier otra situación; sus ojos, sin embargo, eran más bravíos y osados que nunca antes. Sus lenguas se enlazaron con ternura mientras ambos se adaptaron a la sensación de estar completos, luego se inició un vaivén de penetraciones, algo erráticas las primeras, pero no por eso menos satisfactorias. Estaba tan caliente y apretado. Estar dentro de Sirio era el paraíso en tierra, y ver su cara distorsionada por el placer como ver al mismo Dios, si es que existía alguno.

Hubo un momento en el que a Zillah le pareció oír un ruido proveniente del pasillo y la bilis casi le sube por la garganta del susto, pero no pasó nada más, y Sirio le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja, y continuó auto-penetrándose, por lo que Zillah se preguntó <<¿Para qué seguir preocupándose teniendo a Sirio como lo tenía? ¿Solo para él?>>.

Podría a mandar a tomar viento todo. A la santa mierda.

―¡Zillah... mm!

Lo agarró de las caderas al escuchar su jadeo para profundizar las últimas estocadas.

Todo a paseo si así podían quedarse en aquel oasis por solo un segundo más.

Sirio eyaculó sobre su marcado abdomen con un último gritillo que trató de sosegar; la luz tenue que apenas entraba por la ventana se derramaba sobre su desorden de cabello negro y sobre sus blancas y sudorosas mejillas ahora encendidas como dos linternas. Los espasmos de su cuerpo mandaron señales al de Zillah que también se dejó ir dentro de aquella cavidad. No pudo contener el jadear el nombre de Sirio con fuerza y dio gracias, y tanto que las dio, a que esté fue ágil y cubrió su boca con la suya, amortiguando el sonido lo mejor que pudo.

―¡Wow! ―exclamó Sirio unos minutos más tarde. Se había dejado caer a un lado de Zillah sobre el colchón y descansaba ambas manos sobre su estómago―. Eso es un polvo entre bestias.

Una risa infantil escapó de los labios de Zillah.

―Bestias, ¿eh? ―También tumbado y tratando de normalizar la respiración, volteó hacia su amigo―. Nunca te había imaginado tan sumiso, Siri.

―Eh, Cenicienta, ¿puedes cortar con eso de "Siri" ya?

Zillah se carcajeó abiertamente.

―Siri es tu _alter-ego_ femenino, nunca lo había conocido hasta hoy.

Sirio rodó los ojos, medio molesto. Señaló:

―Y dale con la coña. Yo no soy el que estaba sonrojado como un virginal y ha tenido que dejar que el otro lleve las riendas.

―Tú no has llevado las riendas ―protestó Zillah, ruborizado.

―Dite eso si te hace sentir mejor.

―Y era virgen así que no es tan raro que... pareciese virginal ―murmuró en un tono casi avergonzado, desviando la mirada hacia el techo.

Divertido por las palabras de su amigo, Sirio se acodó de lado junto a la almohada para poder contemplarlo mejor. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido y sus ojos azules ahora le miraban de vuelta.

Una sonrisa estúpida cruzó el rostro de Sirio.

―¿Que? ―preguntó Zillah―. ¿De que te ríes?

―Mm... Te ves endiabladamente caliente tal y como estás. Con la cara como un tomate, tus fantásticos ojos azules brillantes como dos estrellas y el pelo ―enredó dos dedos en uno de los blancos mechones― desparramado sobre la cama hacia todos los lados. Todo indica post-orgásmico. ―Sonrió de forma que se le vieron todos los dientes, incluso los afilados colmillos de los que siempre hizo gala.

Zillah le golpeó la frente con flojedad en un intento por ocultar que sus palabras le azoraban y gustaban al mismo tiempo.

―No me alagues como a una mujer.

―Conste que yo también era virgen. Ya lo sabes.

―Por desgracia lo sé, nunca se te ha dado bien guardar silencio sobre la intimidad ―dijo Zillah mientras se sentaba en la cama y pretendía buscar con la mirada su ropa por la habitación.

―Bueno, tengo un buen motivo a mi favor ―adujo, acercándose y acorralándole contra el marco de la ventana―. Yo ya sabía desde hace mucho que nuestra intimidad iba a estar unida de alguna forma.

Juguetón, Zillah fue a darle un beso a Sirio pero algo en la expresión de este lo detuvo. Ya no le miraba a él, sino que su vista estaba perdida más allá, al otro lado del cristal.

―¿Sirio?

―Tengo que irme ―dijo este, cortante.

Zillah le vio ponerse en pie rápidamente y reunir su ropa desperdigada por la habitación. De alguna forma su actitud le dolió en algún punto de su ego y conciencia. Pero tratando de ser razonable, y recordando como por arte de magia todo lo acontecido y dejando de fingir que eran dos personas sin problemas, amándose y ya está, supo que debía de ser algo serio.

―¿Alguien te obliga a marcharte? ―suspicaz, Zillah echó una mirada al cielo rosado del exterior. Estaba amaneciendo―. ¿Antes del amanecer?

Sirio acabó de ponerse la camiseta ―la camiseta rota― con una media sonrisa apenada.

―¿Suena a cuento de hadas, verdad? ―ironizó―. Ya te lo he dicho antes. No soy quién era y en cuanto amanezca tengo que estar donde Madre.

El cazador peliblanco frunció el ceño, confuso, antes de preguntar:

―¿Madre?

―La que me hizo esto ―se señaló a sí mismo.

―¿Quieres decir la que apareció en el lago? ¿Aquella mujer? ¿Es eso? Sirio, respóndeme.

El aludido dejó escapar un suspiro entre cansado e impaciente. Se frotó la frente y se acercó a Zillah. Le cogió con dureza de ambos lados de la cara y le obligó a mirarle.

―Escuchame, Zillah. Realmente tengo que irme, no me queda tiempo ―dictaminó―. Volveré... el mes que viene, te lo prometo.

Zillah sacudió la cabeza, disconforme. Aunque ya lo sabía, inquirió:

―¿En luna llena?

―En luna llena.

―No ―dijo―. Llévame contigo.

El otro resopló, un destello de desesperación quebrando su siempre calmado semblante.

―Por supuesto que no. ―Zillah abrió la boca en ademán de protesta pero Sirio lo hizo callar con un dedo―. Sabía que esto pasaría por tu atolondrada cabeza, ¡y no me digas que el atolondrado soy yo porque en este momento lo estás siendo tú! ―Suspiró―. Te prohíbo que me sigas. No saldría nada bueno de ello, de verdad, yo no tengo salvación. Una vez somos lobos perdemos todo tipo de recuerdos o emociones humanas, entiende eso y olvida la idea de convertirte también en lobo que sé que te ronda por la cabeza. Si haces eso nos perderíamos el uno al otro.

―Ya te he perdido.

El susurro afilado de Zillah le golpeó como la bofetada de un titán, atronando su alma con un pérfido dolor puntiagudo. Porque lo sabía, sabía que en muchos aspectos Zillah tenía razón. Con el alma en vilo, depositó un último beso sobre los labios de su amigo, que temblaron ante el contacto suave y fugaz como la caricia de una fantasma.

Luego, Sirio se había ido por la puerta, sigiloso como una sombra. Zillah lo siguió fuera de su habitación sin pararse a pensar en que él todavía estaba desnudo y la gente ya comenzaba a despertar de su letargo. Descendió apresurado hasta la cocina, donde se hallaba la puerta de entrada, con una incipiente sensación de desasosiego creciendo en la boca del estómago. La puerta estaba entreabierta y un frío letal se filtraba hacia el interior congelándole el cuerpo. Sirio se había ido.

Un crujido se escuchó de donde estaban las escaleras.

―¿Hermano? ¿Qué haces ahí parado desnudo? ―preguntó Aina acabando de bajar el último eslabón.

Pero Zillah no contestó, ni volteó, solo cerró la puerta temiendo que su hermana viese sus ojos rojos y las lágrimas que descendían por su cara sin piedad.

0.o.o.0.O.0.o.o.0

 

La mañana la había pasado en un extraño estado de aturdimiento, el psicotrópico de la derrota fluyendo por los continentes de su sangre guerrera. Aina se había acercado a él al encontrarlo así, le había puesto una mano sobre el hombro fraternalmente y le había hablado:

―Zillah, ¿que ocurre? ¿me oyes?

Ella sabía que su hermano estaba sufriendo como nadie la pérdida de Sirio. Ella siempre supo, y de alguna manera aceptó, que nunca habría nadie en la vida que superara la unión que él y su hermano habían tenido; todo el mundo lo sabía pero trataba de negárselo porque escapaba a sus cuadradas mentalidades. Aina no. Siempre quiso ir junto a Zillah y decirle que todo estaba bien, que ella lo apoyaba, que podía querer a quien quisiera aunque aquello no fuera verdad. Pero nunca se había atrevido.

Aquella mañana Zillah la había apartado de un brusco manotazo, nada habitual en él ―por lo menos no con ella―, y había subido las escaleras y cerrado su puerta con un golpe seco. Golpe seco que despertó a sus padres. Después de eso, ellos le habían interrogado a ella que solo se había encogido de hombros, lamentando no ser lo suficientemente sagaz como para inventar una excusa creíble para el comportamiento de su hermano y así evitar el enfrentamiento que seguiría minutos después.

―Siéntate.

Zillah obedeció con impasibilidad la orden de su padre. Se deslizó desde las escaleras, ya vestido, hasta una de las sillas de la cocina. Aina y su madre estaban a un lado de la sala, ambas con expresión compungida debido al rictus furioso que amenazaba con estallar en el rostro del hombre más mayor, separado de Zillah por la mesa de madera y un cesto de frutas.

El hombre se paseó de izquierda a derecha como un león enjaulado.

―No voy a preguntar a qué ha venido ese portazo a estas horas de la mañana y tu consiguiente encerrona, Zillah. No soy un policía de niños de párvulos ―empezó con voz autoritaria, sin dejar de moverse. Zillah, en cambio, no se inmuto. Permanecía con la mirada gacha y la espalda recta―. Vas a dejar atrás a Sirio ya.

―¿Por qué metes a Sirio en esto sin saber lo que ha pasado? ―inquirió la voz de su hermano, aséptica.

―¡Porque TODO tiene que ver con él! ―expresó, iracundo.

Aina contuvo la respiración, sintiendo una rabia a favor de su hermano. Fue su madre, no obstante, la que le dirigió una mirada dura a su padre que no admitía réplica. Este solo bufó al verla y se detuvo apoyando sus manos en el respaldo de la silla.

―Desde que el chico murió desafortunadamente...

―Desapareció ―corrigió Zillah.

―Desapareció y se le dio por muerto ―corrigió de mala gana su padre―. Desde entonces has sido peor que un muerto viviente, tienes ataques de ira, contestas malamente,..

Zillah levantó la mirada por primera vez viéndose un tanto sorprendido.

―¿Ataques de ira? ―repitió, pero su padre desmereció su pregunta con una sacudida ampulosa de uno de sus brazos fornidos.

―Tienes... que superar... su muerte.

El hombre de corpulenta constitución pronunció las palabras con lentitud, como queriendo revolcarse en ellas, enfatizarlas, tallarlas a fuego en la mente de Zillah. Ninguno de los dos rompió el contacto visual ni se amedrentó ante la determinación del otro. Aina pudo ver, sobrecogida y al mismo tiempo admirada, el fuego ardiendo con una voluntad férrea tras los ojos azules de su hermano. Juraría que nunca habían estado así antes.

Entonces, una pregunta hendió el ambiente como una daga:

―¿Superarías tú la muerte de mamá, padre?

Un ángel sobrevoló la estancia de inmediato. El tiempo se detuvo. Aina abrió los ojos mientras susurraba el nombre de Zillah. Se escuchaba gente ya en las nevadas calles del poblado, pero nada en aquella habitación. Sintió a su madre estremecerse a su lado y tuvo miedo de mirar y ver la decepción en su rostro, ver la decepción hacia su hermano. Por otro lado, su padre casi parecía haberse quedado sin respiración, congelado como una estatua, miraba a su propio hijo como si no lo reconociera. Segundos más tarde, pero, el hombre reaccionó, respiró hondo y lo soltó todo de golpe.

―Espero que sepas donde debe quedar eso que has dicho ―siseó―. En tu cabeza, bajo toneladas de piedras.

―Siempre lo habéis sabido. ¿Acaso no tengo derecho a ser feliz? ―profirió Zillah, alzando la voz por primera vez en toda la conversación.

―¡¡Está muerto!!

Su padre golpeó la mesa con su puño con tanta fuerza que Aina casi creyó que esta quebraría; los ojos irradiaban una furia incontenible; un par de frutos cayeron del cesto. Al parecer el estallido hizo que Zillah perdiera los nervios de una vez por todas, porque se levantó de la mesa con la barbilla bien alta y un aire de majestuosidad que pocos tenían, incluso entre los mejores cazadores de la tribu.

―¿¡Algo cambiaría si no estuviese muerto?! ¿Me dejarías estar con él? ―No le dio a su padre la oportunidad de contestar, sino que con una perfecta imitación de su anterior movimiento, golpeó su lado de la mesa a la vez que declaraba―: ¡No! ¡No me dejarías, porque te importa una mierda como tu hijo o tus seres queridos se sientan!

Ante el porrazo contra la mesa, una de las frutas que había caído del cesto se precipitó hasta el suelo. El hombre mayor dio una paso hacia atrás, aparentemente dolido por las duras palabras de su hijo.

―Zillah, ya basta ―interrumpió su madre con tono severo.

Aina la miró. ¿No se iba a poner de parte de su padre, verdad? Su madre tenía que comprenderlo, como lo hacía ella.

―No, madre, no basta ―cortó su hermano girándose hacia ellas―. ¡Tú eres igual que él!

―¿Crees que vale la pena discutir por alguien que ya no está con nosotros? ―preguntó la mujer, suavizando el tono.

―¡Por supuesto que sí!

Fue en ese momento que Aina lo vio, un algo extraño rielando en el iris azulado de su hermano, como el reflejo de la luz tiembla en el agua. Un destello de esperanza, una llama aún encendida, una llama que buscaba algo. La chica parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué ocultaba su hermano Zillah?

―Hoy mismo me encargaré de buscar una pretendienta para ti y nunca más, jamás en esta vida, se volverá a hablar de esto, Zillah ―volvió a intervenir su padre, lucía repentinamente más cansado pero no le flaqueó la voz al hablar.

Al parecer a Zillah le tomó desprevenido lo dicho por su progenitor porque se quedó mudo un instante antes de prorrumpir en una estentórea carcajada. Un par de lágrimas saltaron de las cuencas de sus ojos, puede que de dolor o de la misma risa. Solo él lo sabía, o tal vez ni él.

Cuando paró de reír, fue rápido. Apenas cogió nada. Se limitó a tomar una gruesa y larga espada que reposaba contra la pared que daba al pasillo, donde se eregía un limitado arsenal de armas, ponerse una gruesa prenda por encima del torso y, con un portazo que se ganó el primer puesto frente al dado anteriormente en su habitación, salió de la casa ignorando los llamados de su madre y la tortura impresa en los ojos de su padre.

Aina se llevó las manos a la cara mientras un sentimiento de culpabilidad se instalaba desgarrador en su pecho, culpabilidad por ser una cobarde, por no haber dicho una sola palabra a favor de su hermano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahí quedó... ¿Irá Zillah a buscar a Sirio? ¿lo encontrará? ¿Que pensará Sirio de ello? ¿conseguirán algo? Y por otra parte, ¿se arrepentirá su padre de haber sido tan duro? ¿Reaparecerá la misteriosa mujer del lago? 
> 
> Todo eso en el próximo y último capítulo, ¡gracias por leer, votar y/o comentar! :)


End file.
